dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophet
Prophet Prophet is the true being who created the Dragon Balls before the mainstream Dragon Ball universe began Prophet was whole and was an immortal and virtually omnipotent containing all the cosmic and mystical energies of the twelve universes as well as all possible alternate versions of those universes and still had enough energy to make the dragon balls. Not knowing what would be the best use of his power, he decided he would be most helpful to the lower life forms by turning himself into two mystical artifacts he separated his conscious from his body. His body became the magical sphere of disorganized mystical energy and matter known as the "Original Dragon Ball" told about in "The Legend of Dragon Balls." The other representing the Prophet's mind became a slightly smaller but still large and luminous black and white ball with gyrating and spiraling black and white energy, possibly representing Ying and Yang or turmoil in the being's mind as well as the cosmic energy of an entire universe. The Namekians found the mystical ball but not knowing how to use it and fearing that people with bad intentions may want to use the powerful artifact for their own selfish needs they divided the ball into seven and created a dragon which harnessed the ball's energy in order to grant any being who summoned it one wish. It is later discovered that the Nameks put that restriction on the dragon balls to stop corrupt use but their original and natural form was far more powerful capable of granting any wishes with no number limit or rules, in effect this makes the Prophet of the twelve main continuity universes as well as other members of his species omni magical and possess reality warping, cosmic energy and matter maniputlation to a virtually limitless degree. Power As a being who commands limitless cosmic and magical energies Prophet is nigh omnipotent and can achieve anything he wants just by wishing it be. He also has the ability to warp universes to an unlimited degree, manipulate their energy and matter, control their events from quantum vaccum fluctuations and the creation of gamma rays to black holes, quasars and even the big crunch. His power is so great that the gap between him and other super powerful beings such as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Whis are so great that the gap between their power and Prophet's is far far beyond the gap between their powers and Master Roshi's. Then again this could be expected from a being of Prophet's stature; he is so big that he could hold Ultimate Shenron in between his fingers like a single strand of short hair. Krillin even remarks. "He's so huge!... I'm closer to the size of the Eternal Dragon than he is to this guys fingers!.. It's mind boggling!..." The Prophet as well as the other prophets possess superstrength on a cosmic scale if not beyond to an immesurable degree. This is shown in an instance while on earth and deciding taking the form of a human in order to observe humanity and decide whether they were worthy of him allowing them to use the dragon balls or not and Goku asked to spar with him to which he replied no way, Goku asked why not and Prophet replied I can't engage you in physical combat, the force of my punches coliding with another object could destroy the universe. The only being known to be more powerful than Prophet is The Eteernal Father and Hyper Saiyan Goku. Trivia . It is said that the Prophet will return to the original sentient being he once was if Dragon balls were reunited. .The reason why Prophet has never reformed during the summonings of the Eternal Dragon is because no one has ever found the black and white conscious ball and reunited it with the other seven. The Prophet and his species also supply all the gods of their universes with divine or godly ki,in effect they create a god wave. .The Prophet in his original state appears to be a giant humanoid with a body made out of radiant rainbow energy as well as his suit which appears to be a business suit with a kings style robe around it. His head is a luminous black and white. He also shares similar physical similarities with both Kais and the Eternal Dragon as he has long antennas on the top of his head and a long tail that appears to be similar to the Dragon's, only the Prophet's is made out of rainbow energy. He also wears a crown made of blindingly bright white light with jewels of every color of the rainbow. Category:Characters